


Standing up for the other

by Zockerbestha



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rape, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zockerbestha/pseuds/Zockerbestha
Summary: After the adverted apocalypse, Crowley and Aziraphale find out about the expieriences the other had to live through and are shooked to see how similar they had been.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley/Lucifer, Gabriel/Aziraphale
Comments: 5
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at angsty-stuff, please leave your ideas for improvement in the comments! Thank you!

When all this began for the both of them, neither knew what to do or think about it.

Gabriel would always tell Aziraphale how he is helping the archangel for letting him use his body, giving him pleasure, it would give his boss a break from the stress.

The great fall had just happened and everyone was on edge, that was when Gabriel had first called him into his office.

Aziraphale was the youngest angel in heaven, the last God would create for a long, long time. His existence started shortly after the first war began, he was forced to fight in a war he didn’t even know anything about. He shouldn’t care about it and just fight, he was so often told.

Worrying his fingers, which he often did when he was nervous, he made his way to Gabriels office and knocked. The door opened on its own and Aziraphale stepped inside, being greeted by the archangel Gabriel.

“Aziraphale,” Gabriel began as he got up from his work and walked towards the younger angel: “I was starting to think you wouldn’t come”.

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow at that: “You summoned me, right sir?”.

Gabriel groaned at the word “sir” and his body shivered visibly, making Aziraphale uncomfortable, even though he didn’t know why.

Gabriel began to circle around Aziraphale, humming calmly and Aziraphale couldn’t help but feel like prey about to be attacked by a predator.

“M-May I asked what you need me for?” Aziraphale asked, secretly being afraid for asking questions.

He expected Gabriel to stand in front of him again, speaking eye to eye like it was usual for a conversation. He was startled when Gabriel began to speak again, standing behind him and for some reason closer than any angel was ever before. Aziraphale felt his skin crawl and silently cursed his body for it. This was his superior, another angel, he shouldn’t feel like this. He couldn’t find the right word to describe the feeling, at the time. But if he thought about it today, it was clear that he was terrified.

“I was told you fought good in the war” Gabriel said, his right hand coming up to caress Aziraphales shoulder.

Aziraphales whole body tensed, but he still answered: “T-Thank you, sir…I fight for the g-good”. Secretly he wasn’t that sure if this war _was_ good.

Gabriels other hand came up on his other shoulder, massaging the flesh before slowly reaching for Aziraphales clothing: “Yes, such a good, strong angel…Will you be good once more?”.

When Gabriel opened one of the clips that held Aziraphales tunic-like clothing together, Aziraphale had to step away and turn around, his pupils blown wide in fear: “W-What are you doing?”.

Gabriel was calm, a confident smirk on his lips as he ignored Aziraphales obvious wish for space between them and approached again: “You didn’t answer my question”.

Aziraphale held onto his clothing, cursing his body for bloody shaking this much. He tried to ignore the fact that Gabriel too didn’t answer his question.

“I-I will always t-try and be good” he answered then, pressing his eyes closed as Gabriel took hold of his upper arms, pulling him closer against his will.

“That’s exactly what I wanted you to answer, sunshine” Gabriel chuckled before he leaned down and pressed his lips onto Aziraphales, who whimpered at the contact.

Corporations were a rather knew thing for them and so Aziraphale couldn’t possibly know what that long, hard thing that pressed against his body was. He was startled when Gabriel began to rub that hard thing against him, moaning like it was pleasant. Aziraphale couldn’t imagine that it felt good for Gabriel, because it felt so horrible for himself.

When the kiss ended, Gabriel didn’t hesitate and almost ripped the tunic form Aziraphales body, the younger angel shrieked in response.

Aziraphale tried to get away, cover himself again, but Gabriel had him held tight, his nails threatening to break the skin soon.

“Shh, shh!” Gabriel shushed his attempts: “This will be your new duty, sunshine”.

Aziraphale felt tears forming in his eyes, but he still made eye contact: “W-What is?”.

With a thought, Gabriels clothing vanished and Aziraphale could now see what that hard thing was, though he didn’t know its purpose yet.

Gabriel grinned: “It’s a penis, sunshine. Its made for pleasure of immeasurable amount…and its your new assignment to give me that pleasure”.

Aziraphales groin was blank, he never thought or knew about any efforts of the sort, but now Gabriel forced him to manifest a penis of his own.

Questions were bad. Aziraphale was told this so many times but he wanted to desperately to ask them anyway. Why me? How even? What does all this mean? But he didn’t voice any of them.

When Gabriel was sure that Aziraphale would behave, he let him go from his grip, but was looking out for any signs of misbehaving. Aziraphale stood there, naked and nervous, not knowing what he was supposed to do.

Gabriel sighed and took his hand, leading him towards a couch that wasn’t there before and sat down while Aziraphale was left standing before him, waiting for any instructions.

“On your knees” Gabriel demanded, smiling when Aziraphale slowly did so: “There’s a good boy”.

It felt wrong, kneeling naked before his also naked superior. His new effort wasn’t giving him pleasure, like Gabriel said it would, it was just _there._ Something inside of him told him to run, that this wasn’t right, the way Gabriel looked at him. But it had to be right, whatever Gabriel wanted from him, he is an Archangel after all.

One of Gabriels hands came to rest in Aziraphales blond locks, pulling him closer towards his cock. Aziraphale was forced to look at it, inspect it even. He wondered why Gabriels effort was hard, while his own was soft. Was this normal? Should Aziraphale be hard, too? He didn’t know.

“Take it into your mouth” Gabriel said, his hand never leaving the other angels hair.

“I-In my…?” Aziraphale stared up at those purple eyes, how was this supposed to fit in there?

Gabriel seemed to read his mind and rolled his eyes: “Not all of it, sunshine. Take as much as you can inside and suck on it. The rest that you can’t get in, you will stroke with your hand, like this”. Gabriel showed Aziraphale the motions with his own hand in the air.

The instructions were simple enough to follow, but Aziraphale couldn’t bring himself to do it. Every muscle of his body refused to do it. That was enough to break Gabriels patience apparently. His hand in Aziraphales hair held on tighter as he yanked his head forward and almost smashing it into his groin.

“Open you mouth, now!” Gabriel growled, his body tense with impatience and as soon as Aziraphale opened his mouth, just a bit, he practically shoved his cock inside, making Aziraphale choke on it.

Aziraphale tried to pull away, get some air to calm down, but Gabriel held his head tightly and began to move his hips. He fucked Aziraphales mouth with rough and hard thrusts, not caring that Aziraphale began to cry from it. No, the tears only seemed to fuel him.

Soon, to Aziraphale utter dismay, he was tasting the archangels realise deep down his throat. He didn’t like any of this and it wasn’t pleasurable at all. Gabriel realised his head and Aziraphale pulled off immediately, coughing, his lungs burning from breathing so hard.

He thought, and hoped, that Gabriel was done now. All the moans and groans that came from the archangel made it clear that he was being pleasured and now he should be done, right?

But Aziraphale found himself being pulled up and shoved on the couch, his backside towards Gabriel. Aziraphale was still crying when he felt a wet sensation and then a finger being pressed into his entrance.

Gabriel worked him open with his fingers, something he wouldn’t always do in the future, and stubbornly ignored Aziraphales pleas for him to stop.

“This is your purpose”, “You’re being so good”, “Are you refusing your duty?!” is what Gabriel would say.

When the fingers disappeared, Aziraphale let out a relived sigh before he cried out again when Gabriel pressed his cock inside of him, giving him no warning.

The thrusts were rough, his pace fast and demanding, and as always; No care was given to Aziraphale and his wishes. Aziraphale just laid there after a while, letting the archangel do as he pleases.

At last, Aziraphale felt a steady pulse from Gabriels cock and the warmth of his seed being pumped inside of him. It made Aziraphale gag, but he managed to hide it from Gabriel, since the archangel was lost in utter bliss from his second orgasm.

Aziraphale didn’t feel any pleasure, his effort was still looking like it did when they began. How can Gabriel like any of this?!

When Gabriel pulled out, he whistled low at the sight of his cum slighting down Aziraphales thighs, giving his used bottom a hard slap: “Such a good angel for me…Can’t wait for our next time together”.

Aziraphale turned his head towards him, his voice trembling: “N-Next time?”.

Gabriel leaned forward and kissed Aziraphales lower back, grinning: “We are going to do this for all eternity, sunshine”.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For Crowley, things were a little different.

His body was still aching from the fall, every demon felt horrible and weak. All but one.

Crowley didn’t realise who the other was, at first, because no one knew one another anymore. They were angels, now fallen and burned, their former selves gone forever. Demons they were now called.

Crowley, at the time being called Crawly, was just slowly making his way around hell, his new home. There was no destination in mind, he just wanted to do _something._ He had a purpose, a job, once but now there was nothing left.

Since his body was already on high alert from the pain, when he was roughly grabbed and pulled towards a dark, cave-like setting, he yelled out in fear and pain. A big hand was put over his mouth, silencing his screams.

Crowley got shoved against a wall, hard enough to make him dizzy for moment. When his new serpent eyes began to focus again, he started back at another demon, holding him against the wall.

How can he be this strong after falling?, Crowley thought to himself.

The other demon had a horrible grin on his lips, his voice low and dangerous: “Hello, pretty thing…You are just what I longed for”.

Crowley was shaking, the tone and the look in those eyes left nothing to the imagination. Crowley knew what was coming.

He began to wiggle and fight against his captor, tears of desperation rolling down his cheeks when he couldn’t find the strength necessary to get free.

The other demon leaned forward and liked the tears away, humming in delight: “Your fear tastes good, darling”. He removed his hand that covered Crowleys mouth, giving him a chance to speak.

“L-Let me go, _please!”_ Crowley cried out, not only from the fear of what was about to happen, but also because of the pain he was feeling as his rather fresh wounds were being touched.

The other demon laughed at him, almost hysterical: “You ridiculous thing, you! Begging for something that obviously won’t happen”. He pressed his body against Crowleys, trapping him further against the wall behind him. “I am going to use you, break you even further…I have to prove a point if I want to rule down here”.

Crowley took a closer look at the other demon then, his eyes blowing wide as he realised who he was: “Lucifer?!”.

The creepiest grin Crowley would ever see was formed on Lucifers lips: “So you _do_ know me”.

Crowley trembled, shaking his head in confusion and fear: “W-Why me?! I-I haven’t d-done anything”.

Lucifer leaned forward and kissed him, hard and _possessively_ : “After our fall, you seem to be the only other demon that is strong enough to walk around without visible fear or pain in our new domain, besides me. Its either me or you who will claim this as their kingdom, the others are waiting for it…and I will make sure that you won’t rule here”.

“I-I don’t w-want to rule!” Crowley tried to reason as he got turned around, his face getting pressed into the wall now. He felt Lucifers other hand pulling up his black tunic, reviling his arse.

“Oh darling, I can’t take any changes now, can I?” Lucifer breathed into his ear, licking the shell then and placing a kiss on Crowleys new snake tattoo: “I will make you my whore”.

Crowley wasn’t prepared or warned. Lucifer just forced his cock into Crowleys body, his strong arms and hands making sure that Crowley couldn’t get away or so much as _move._

“You tight, little whore! You’re _mine_!” Lucifer moaned, reaching up to Crowleys throat.

Crowley was screaming in complete agony but was then muffled by Lucifer closing his hand around Crowleys windpipe, chocking and almost strangling him. Crowley could do nothing as his head was getting dizzy and his vision blurry. He was sure he would die right then and there.

He was vaguely aware that Lucifer had come inside of him. He was about to lose consciousness when he was thrown against the ground, his body limp as his head smacked against the cold stone. Crowley was struggling to breathe and calm down, everything hurt.

The more aware he got, the worse it was. He felt Lucifers seed dripping from his used hole, his skin at his neck hurt and his muscles were tense and shaking.

Lucifer crouched down next to him, his fingers threading through the auburn hair and then taking hold of them, lifting Crowleys head up so they could make eye contact.

“You belong to _me,_ understood?” Lucifer asked then, his eyes cold.

Through the haze of pain, Crowley managed to answer: “Y-Yes”.

Lucifer let him go and Crowleys head smacked down again, he was too weak to hold it up by himself.

A few moments later Crowley could hear more footsteps approaching them. He wanted to cover himself, to hide in shame, but he couldn’t move at this point.

Lucifer had expected the visitors and grinned down at Crowley before meeting their gaze: “Still doubt who is going to be your leader?”.

Crowley forced himself to look at the other demons, whining when he recognized them: Beelzebub, Hastur, Ligur and Dagon.

“Not at all” Beelzebub stated calmly, not even glancing at Crowley, which he was grateful for. He didn’t want anyone to see him like this.

“Pathetic, I thought it would at least give a fight” Ligur rolled his eyes and sighed in disappointment.

“Yeah, though so too” grinned Dagon, smiling at Lucifer as if any of this was alright.

Hastur snarled and walked over to Crowley, who still laid there motionless, silently crying to himself. He couldn’t bring himself to look at any of them for any longer.

Hastur must have set a bet up or something on Crowley winning this, because he seemed furious. He kicked Crowleys rips and spat at him: “Useless fucking demon!”.

Crowley cried out in pain again, readying himself for another kick but that didn’t come. Hastur was yanked away by Lucifer, who glared at him in anger.

“This is _mine!_ I am the _only_ one who is going to hurt him, understood?!” he yelled at all of them, but especially Hastur. The other demons quivered away in fear and nodded.

Lucifer was pleased by that and just to make his point clear asked: “Who is your Master? What do we say?”.

The four demons looked at one another before all agreed on the words that would form their new life forever: “All hail Satan! All hail Lucifer!”.

Lucifer bathed in the glory of those words and looked at his underlings, his gaze then settling on Crowley still on the ground. He crouched down once more, lifting Crowleys face towards him again.

“ _Say it”_ he demanded, his voice calm because he knew that it didn’t need more for Crowley to follow.

With a last, desperate breath before losing consciousness, Crowley whispered: “All hail Lucifer”.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a routine by now. Aziraphale knew what Gabriel wanted from him when he was called into heaven. A part of him was annoyed; He was enjoying a nice book in the quiet of the bookshop when he got summoned again.

Another part was scared; Their last act was only days before, he can’t take him again this soon.

And another part was furious; After all this time he spend down on earth with the humans, he understood that whatever Gabriel did was wrong. It took a lot of time for Aziraphale to admit the fact that he was being forced to have sex with his superior.

What he still wondered was, how can Gabriel do all this without any punishment? It was wrong, Aziraphale was sure of it, but the other angels didn’t seem to mind. It was surreal.

Aziraphale had admitted defeat some time ago. He tried to struggle against Gabriels will only once in his life and it didn’t end well for himself. Now, as much as he hated it, he just surrendered himself to the archangel, letting him use him in any way he liked.

The sweat clung to both angels when, at last, Gabriel seemed to be satisfied. Aziraphale snuggled closer to the archangel, Gabriel held him at his side in a possessive manner, but Aziraphale was glad for the soft touches after sex.

Gabriel ran one hand up and down his back while the other was placed under Aziraphales chin, lifting his face up to meet his gaze.

“Such a good angel” Gabriel whispered with a smirk before he leaned forward to kiss the younger angel.

Aziraphale closed his eyes and responded to the kiss, secretly pretending to meet the lips of a certain demon with hair like fire. He longed for such touches from him. Whatever Gabriel gave him, he would take, he had to, but he never wanted any of it.

When the kiss broke, Aziraphale instantly laid his head down on Gabriels chest, not wanting his fantasies to end by seeing the reality. He could always pretend. But what he couldn’t ignore was Gabriels voice.

“Was I too rough, sunshine?” Gabriel asked, earning him a frown from Aziraphale, because of all the things to say, he didn’t expect that.

Aziraphale answered him, hesitantly: “I-I can t-take it”. Which was only partly a lie, after all he did take it, even if not willingly.

Gabriel boobed his nose and grinned proudly: “Yes, such a good pet, always taking whatever I give you”.

Aziraphale cringed at the touch but said nothing, it didn’t matter what he said, Gabriel would touch him however he wanted to. Gabriels hand in his back travelled up to pet the blonde locks, tugging only a little bit.

“I am so stressed out lately, what ever would I do without my little toy?” Gabriel moved until Aziraphale was under him once more, caging him in with his strong arms beside each side of his head.

Probably using a pillow or something, Aziraphale thought to himself. His blue eyes met with the purple ones above him, to his dismay, he saw lust in them. Oh no, not again. They had just finished, his muscles were sore and the cum dripping from him didn’t even get a chance to dry yet, Gabriel can’t take him again! But he wasn’t in a position to fight back.

Desperate for any chance of him getting spared, he asked: “W-What weight are you c-caring on your shoulders?”.

Gabriel raised a brow. He may not spend much time with humans, which he was glad for, but he still understood what Aziraphale was asking him. It felt disgusting to bring human sayings into this, Gabriel never cared for them.

But he still answered him: “Oh, preparations for the great war” and he shrugged.

Aziraphale frowned again, trying to ignore the fact that Gabriel was slowly spreading his legs open for him. “What war?”. He never heard of any war until now.

Gabriel shushed him: “No need for you to worry, yet”. His hands yanked Aziraphale towards him with a tight grip on his hips, making Aziraphale shriek and a few tears to spill.

The sight was beautiful, thought Gabriel to himself as he licked his lips: “Enough of talking, sunshine”.

Since this would be their second round, Gabriel didn’t bother with any preparation and just entered Aziraphales body with as hard thrust.

Aziraphale cried out at the sensation and whimpered when Gabriel hoisted his legs up to be thrown over his shoulders, almost folding Aziraphale in half. Aziraphale closed his eyes and gripped the sheets, trying not to feel it when Gabriel would hit a certain spot inside of him. It made Aziraphale shiver and see stars, it felt good in a way, which was the problem. He didn’t want this to feel good.

His imagination didn’t help at all with that. Again he pictured someone else doing this to him, _with him._ Maybe he could enjoy it with him, the person he secretly loved, but would the demon even consider him?

Aziraphale swore to himself that he would never tell Crowley what Gabriel did to him. He loved the demon, he admitted to himself and he moaned at the thought of Crowley moving inside of him.

But Aziraphale was afraid of what Crowley would think of him if he knew. He was weak, pathetic even and used. How could Crowley ever want to see him like this, Aziraphale felt disgusting.

He would never blame Crowley for rejecting him, he wouldn’t want a plump used thing like himself either.

Gabriel came again, spilling deep inside of him, which pulled Aziraphale from his thoughts with a cry.

After maybe the 100th time this happened, Aziraphales body had began to respond to Gabriels ministrations, just like it had now; He was hard. He didn’t want it but he knew Gabriel would get angry if Aziraphale seemed like he didn’t enjoy it.

Of course, he didn’t, but he still came when Gabriel jerked him off, knowing the consequences for his body misbehaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley strutted his way thought hell, ignoring the knowing stares from the other demons.

It wasn’t like Crowley was above others, he was just a normal demon, trying to do his job. Why Lucifer still favoured him was above his knowledge.

Once upon a time Lucifer had made it clear that Crowley wasn’t allowed to say anything, he was supposed to let Lucifer do as he pleases. This was still true, though Lucifer had gotten excited about the though of Crowley trying to fight back.

Crowley would talk back a little and Lucifer would pretend that they were on equal grounds, that this was a mutual need. But in the end, it wasn’t like Crowley could say no. Oh no, he made that mistake only once, he never refused Lucifer after that.

Crowley was used to being called Lucifers whore. It hurt and it was disgusting but there was nothing he could do about it.

Lucifer had called for him and he was making his way towards his masters home when he got pulled into a dark hallway. Hastur stared back at him, pressing him against a wall by his collar.

Crowley rolled his eyes: “Hastur, could you fuck off already?”. This earned him a hard slap across his face, making it burn.

Hastur rolled his hips against Crowleys, grinning when Crowley felt the hardness there and immediately silenced.

“H-He will be mad” Crowley whimpered, his confident self was gone as soon as he felt Hasturs cock against his own. Hastur had forced Crowley once before, getting punished for it by Lucifer, but he seemed to be addicted to it. Or to Crowley, rather.

“Lucifer sure is lucky for owning such a whore” Hastur smirked, rubbing himself off on Crowleys trapped body: “Would he really notice it? Your hole is loose anyway”.

Crowley managed to free himself from the grip and slipped away, his jaw set in anger: “I. Am. Not. A. Whore!”. Hastur was laughing at him and Crowley walked away before hearing his comeback.

Crowley walked faster now, his body shaking in terror. It was bad enough that he was raped by Lucifer for centuries but now Hastur had gotten a liking to him. The rest of hell usually left him alone, accepting that he belonged to Lucifer, but Hastur didn’t stop.

Crowley decided to shake it off, for now. He needed to hurry, Lucifer would only get rougher the angrier he got. He made his way to Lucifers home, not bothering to knock and just entered, knowing he was allowed to. The Devil was waiting for him, already naked on his bed and reading some paperwork, settling it down when he saw Crowley.

To be honest, Crowley almost forgot about the slap he had earned earlier. But Lucifers look reminded him of the pain, because Lucifer didn’t like it when Crowley got hurt by someone else, and he looked angry now. Crowley could almost see the flames of anger burning behind Lucifers eyes.

“Who?” was all Lucifer had asked, getting up and walking over to inspect Crowleys injurie closer.

Crowley arched into the gentle touch on his face, pretending that, for once, Lucifer actually cared about him, the way a certain angel cared about him.

“H-Hastur…I’m sorry” whimpered Crowley, not knowing why he apologized, but sensing that he should. Maybe it was for running into Hastur, maybe for provoking him, whatever. Crowley didn’t know.

Lucifer healed the skin, not that it was really worth it, but Crowley was still grateful: “Thank you”.

In the next moment, Lucifer pulled him into a heated kiss, making Crowley groan in surprise, but not pull away. His tongue pressed inside, dancing with Crowleys as his hands roamed over his body, squeezing Crowleys arse as he went on. It took all his self-control for Crowley not to gag or bite the others tongue. Though the urge for both was there.

Lucifer licked over Crowleys lips when they separated again, staring possessively down at Crowley, who cowered closer, just so he can hide his face in Lucifers chest. Lucifer was pleased with this reaction, his arms coming around to hold Crowley in place, some would even call this a hug.

“Who do you belong to?” he growled, miracling Crowleys clothes away.

Crowley shivered at the feeling of suddenly being naked and whispered: “Yours. I belong to you”.

“Damn right” grunted Lucifer as he pulled away and lifted Crowley up to carry him over to the bed. Crowley was limp in his arms, struggling didn’t lead to anything besides more pain. He let himself being thrown down into the mattress on his belly, Lucifers favourite position for Crowley to be in, reminding him of the serpent he was.

Lucifer didn’t need to instruct Crowley at this point. Crowley already raised his bottom up, holding himself up on his knees alone, his chest and head laying heavy against the pillows. Lucifer let his hand run over Crowleys bare skin on his back before leaning forward and biting the soft skin of Crowleys arse, making him hiss in pain.

Crowley wondered if Lucifer would bother to prepare him this time or if he would just slam away, it was always so hard to tell.

Apparently, Lucifer felt merciful today and decided to prepare him, opening him up with his fingers. Crowley never enjoyed any of it, obviously, but Lucifer had demands and Crowley needed to obey them.

So, when Lucifer got rougher with his fingers, Crowley made a fake moan. He had learned to get the pitch right, so even when he faked it, no one could tell. And it worked, which Crowley was always proud of.

“Come on, darling. Make more of those pretty sounds” Lucifer groaned behind him and Crowley knew he was getting impatient with preparing him.

Crowley moaned a bit more, hiding his face in shame between the pillows. It still hurt, being raped over and over again, after all this time. When Lucifer withdrew his fingers, Crowley braced himself for the upcoming pain and muffled the scream when Lucifer entered his body.

The pace was rough and brutal. Lucifer always liked to leave marks on Crowley, claiming him as his own. Hickeys, bites, scratches and brushes covered Crowleys body in no time while Crowley tried to hide his tears. It was pathetic for a demon to cry, but he couldn’t help it. What he didn’t want was Lucifers faked sympathy for him.

When at last Lucifer emptied himself into his body, Crowley felt relifed. Lucifer was satisfied and he could go home soon. Maybe he will get dinner later with Aziraphale, if the angel was up for it.

Lucifer pulled out and dropped next to Crowley with a relaxed sigh: “That was great. I really needed that before making preparations for what’s coming”.

Crowley lifted his head up to look at Lucifer in curiosity: “What d’you mean?”.

Lucifer rolled onto his side with a grin: “My son will soon be born, Crowley. And when he gets older, he will start a war to end it all”.

Crowley was at a loss for words. His son? Where did that come from? And what war?

He knew better than to ask further and risk Lucifer getting angry for his curiosity.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aziraphale and Crowley had managed to advert the apocalypse. They knew heaven and hell were coming after them soon and they came up with a plan, with the help from the last prophecy of a certain witch.

Now Crowley found himself captured by heaven in Aziraphales corporation. He expected a trial and his supposed doom, what he didn’t expect was getting taken to another room first, being left alone with the archangel Gabriel.

Gabriel began to circle around him, shaking his head in disappointment: “Aziraphale, oh Aziraphale…what a shame. We could have had it all”.

Crowley wanted to curse at him, but he knew his angel wouldn’t do that: “The war had to be stopped for the greater good”.

Gabriel stopped in front of him, lifting one of his eyebrows: “I am not talking about the war, sunshine. I am talking about us!”.

Crowley frowned. What did he mean with “us”? He said it in a way that made it sound like Aziraphale and Gabriel had a more personal relationship, which made Crowley shiver. To make matters worse, Gabriels next action was to come closer and grouping him through his clothes, confirming what he already suspected.

But Crowley couldn’t picture it. Gabriel was a prick, love certainly wasn’t his cup of tea, how could Aziraphale ever fall in love with him?!

“You know how proud I was of you? You always took my cock so well, thinking I wouldn’t see the way you turned your body away so I wouldn’t see the look on your face. The hatred for me. I had forced my way with you for centuries and you didn’t fight it. I’d say you even liked it” Gabriel smirked, his other hand coming around to slap Crowleys butt.

This made the picture clear now; Aziraphale didn’t go willingly into bed with Gabriel. And it made Crowley furious.

He knew Aziraphale would stay calm and it was important that Crowley acted like the real Aziraphale, too much was at stake here.

He shoved Gabriel away from him, which surprised the archangel. He clearly didn’t expect that.

“I am here for my trial and execution, am I not? I do not wish for your unholy hands to touch me any further. You should be ashamed, an archangel raping another angel” he said, not taking his eyes from Gabriel.

Gabriel gritted his teeth in anger: “Unholy? Oh, I will enjoy it when I see you burning!”.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room in which Aziraphale found himself in, cleverly disguised as he inhabited Crowleys body, was rather nice. Not at all what he expected from hell anyway.

He was thrown in there and was just waiting for his trial. But then the door opened and Lucifer, out of all people, walked in. Aziraphale hadn’t expected him, especially because the devil was just defeated by his own son only one day ago.

“You ungrateful whore!” Lucifer grabbed him by both shoulders and shook him, making Aziraphale a little dizzy. “I protected you from the hands of others and I made sure you could even get away with sleeping for a damn century! All I wanted in return was for you to surrender yourself to me. You begged for my cock, you moaned, you whore!”.

Aziraphale stared at him in disbelieve, though he hoped it looked more like fear to Lucifer. It would be dangerous if he saw through Aziraphales hassle. Did Crowley have a relationship of a sort with the devil? It didn’t seem right.

“You are _mine!_ Ever since I first forced you in that cave after the fall. You belong to _me!_ Beg for my forgiveness and maybe I spare your life” Lucifer offered then, taking hold of Aziraphales chin to force him and into his eyes.

Aziraphale tensed with anger. How dare Lucifer do this to Crowley?! With all his strength he pushed himself away, apologizing to God in advance for all the pyrophanites he was about to say.

“You fucking dickhead! Get your fucking hands off me!” he yelled then, startling the devil himself, which he was just the littlest bit proud of.

“I belong to no one! You hear me you twat?! And I won’t be fucking begging you for mercy I don’t need” he said further, not even sure what the word “twat” meant, but he heard Crowley say it once.

Lucifer had found his composure again and glared at Aziraphale: “Fine. We’ll see how it is when you get thrown into holy water. Then you’ll wish for my mercy but then it will be too late, darling”.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But as we all know; Both executions failed miserably and Crowley and Aziraphale had earned their freedom, both heaven and hell afraid of them.

The angel and the demon sat in the quiet of the bookshop now, sipping their wine and deep in their thoughts. Both now knew that the other had similar experiences with being raped, but they didn’t know that the other knew that too.

Both beings were thinking about a way to bring it up, not even sure if they should. But they were on their own side now and they needed to know everything that went on up- and downstairs if something happened.

It was Crowley who made the first step: “Angel? I-I think we need to talk”.

Aziraphale nodded, taking a last sip of his wine before putting the glass down: “Yes, I rather think we do”.

Crowley put his wine done too and sighed: “Look, first of all if you don’t want to talk about it that’s fine”.

Aziraphale lifted a brow at that. He thought this conversation would be about Crowley, so why would Crowley be concerned about him? He didn’t need to ask, Crowley already continued.

“Before your trial, Gabriel talked to me…He said some… _things”_ Crowley tried to explain, not meeting the angels gaze.

Aziraphale felt a shiver down his spine and shook with it, which Crowley saw and it made him retreat in his actions: “S-Sorry, angel. I shouldn’t have brought it up”.

Aziraphale instantly reacted: “N-No Crowley, its alright…I think I had a similar conversation with…Lucifer”.

Both looked at the other, their bodies tense.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Crowley asked after a while.

“I could ask you the same, dear” Aziraphale answered.

Crowley shifted in his seat, his teeth gritted: “That fucking bastard Gabriel! You didn’t deserve to be used like that, used like-like me!”.

Aziraphale frowned at that last comment: “And you’re saying you did?”.

“Demon” Crowley shrugged, rubbing his neck: “Kinda expect that in hell”.

Aziraphale let out an outraged huff: “You most certainly did not! Lucifer never had any right to touch you and-and do this to you! Don’t you dare ever think that you deserved this!”.

After another silence moment, Aziraphale sighed: “Doesn’t matter now”.

“What do you mean?” Crowley asked confused, his tension slowly going away.

A proud smile was on Aziraphales lips when he said: “I not so kindly told Lucifer to fuck off before your trial”.

Crowleys eyes blew wide in awe, his mouth opening and closing a few times before finally some words came out: “Holy shit”.

Then they both laughed. This was ridiculous, an angel telling the devil to fuck off.

Crowley chuckled, the relieve clear on his face: “Well, I did kindly tell Gabriel to do the same”.

Again they laughed for a few minutes until they felt tears of reliefe rolling down their cheeks. Aziraphale crossed the small space between them to join Crowley on the couch. They hugged as they wept, both felt like an enormous weight had been taking off of them and it made them float.

Before either knew what they were doing, or who started it, they were sharing a kiss. It was soft and full of love, something they longed for for so, so long. And suddenly they realized something;

_Even if neither could stand up for themselves, they will always stand up for the other._

_They were on their own side._


End file.
